Love Struck Titan
by whitelion2192
Summary: The little, secret crush that Raven and Beast Boy have on each other is no longer little or secret thax to Mumbo.
1. The Dream

Love Struck Titan

This is my first so I hope u enjoy it. Oh and please

no flames.

**Chapter 1:The Dream**

It was a normal night to the Titans all except Raven.

"I love you," said a figure in Raven's dream that she  
couldn't make out.

"Lets go this way," said BB as he and the figure  
turned around. Then a bright red light shone so bright  
that Raven couldn't see anything but red when.

"RRRRRRRiiiiinnnnnggggg!" her alarm clock rung  
wildly. Raven hit the off button and started thinking  
about that dream. "Who was that other girl with BB and  
how could she love him? So many questions are in my  
mind because of that one dream."

That day went on normal no robberies, no villains just  
a day for the titans to kick back and relax.

Raven all day just thought about her dream. She tried  
to meditate but failed. There was just too much going  
on in her mind.

"That girl must have been Tara. She and BB were in  
love before. Now focus. Concentrate on meditating."  
Raven thought. She started to meditate but there was a  
knock at the door and Raven went to answer it.

"Are you ready for training?" Robin asked Raven at the  
door. "Sure," Raven replied.

Raven and Robin walked through the tower and onto the  
training field and met up wit Starfire, Cyborg, and  
BB.

"Who will be doing the training first?" Starfire  
asked.

"I'll beat that course in record time!" Cyborg  
bragged, as he got ready at the starting line.

"All right you start in 10 seconds." Robin announced.

Cyborg finished in 2:00 flat. Then the next Titan up  
was Raven. She went up to the starting line and  
started. She accidentally blew up the laser cannons  
and almost got hit by most of the other obstacles and  
finished in 3:02.

"Raven is something wrong?" BB asked when she  
finished.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind." Raven  
replied walking away to the tower.

That night Raven had the same dream as the night  
before. "If that girl is Tara then why am I having  
this dream two nights in a row? What does it have to  
do with me? Raven asked herself the next morning as  
she got dressed and got ready.


	2. Chitty Chitty Chat Chat

**Chapter 2:Chitty Chitty Chat Chat**

Still in her room Raven is trying once again to  
meditate when there was a knock at the door.

"Raven what happened at training yesterday? Are u sick  
or something?" Robin said as Raven answered the door.

"I told you already I'm fine! Worry about yourself not  
me!" Raven exclaimed as she shut the door in Robin's  
face.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

"What?" Raven answered angularly.

Starfire was there and jumped at Raven's exclamation.

"I'm sorry I've angered you but may I speak with you?"  
Starfire asked desperate to see what was wrong with  
raven.

"It's not you it's just, Robin wont stop bothering me  
about what happened at training yesterday. I've been  
trying to meditate but I have too much on my mind so  
ya we can talk" Raven answered.

Starfire walked inside Raven's room and they began to  
chat.

"I know that your already mad about this but, Robin  
asked me to ask you what happened yesterday at  
training." Starfire explained calmly.

"I had a lot on my mind and couldn't use my powers,  
ok?" Raven replied tweaked.

"What is on the mind of yours?" Starfire asked.

Raven told Starfire about many things on her mind but  
she never shared her dream with Starfire keeping it a  
secret.

Right when Raven finished talking the alarm went of  
throughout the tower making all the Titans rush to the  
operations center for their briefing.

"Who is it this time?" BB asked.

"Mumbo and it looks like he's robbing another bank."  
Robin explained to the Titans.

"Mumbo sure is predictable for a magician." BB said  
making Starfire giggle.

"Titans move!" Robin exclaimed.


	3. Messing With Mumbo

**Chapter 3: Messing with Mumbo**

At bank

"Now you see it, now you don't!" Mumbo said making a  
stack of money disappear into thin air.

"Now you see you, now you see u going to jail. Titans  
go!" Robin exclaimed as the Titans charged into  
action.

Robin threw one of his birdarangs, which cut Mumbo's  
hat. Millions of doves came out of the slit and  
surrounded Starfire and blinded her sight. Then  
Starfire made an energy field around her and blasted  
the birds away.

"Azerath, Metreon, Sinthos!" Raven shouted as she used  
her spell on some cash registers and flung them at  
Mumbo but he turned them into a long string of tied  
handkerchiefs. At the same time BB morphed into a lion  
and pounced at Mumbo so Mumbo took the handkerchiefs  
and wrapped BB in them.

"This will keep you busy and out of my way. Mumbo,  
jumbo!" Mumbo said as he waved his wand and sprayed  
some pink thick smoke at Raven.

Raven started coughing and couldn't see a thing. When  
the smoke cleared the first thing she saw was BB in  
human form falling back on another attempt at an  
attack on Mumbo.

"Raven I need some altitude for the triple B attack!"  
Cyborg exclaimed as BB got into position for the  
attack.

"Ok! Azerath, Metreon, Sinthos!" Raven answered back  
and made a black platform for Cyborg and lifted it up  
when he and BB were in place.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg yelled as he did the triple B  
attack (BB boiling attack). Cyborg launched BB as an  
armadillo out of his cannon then morphed into a bull  
but Mumbo took a red cape and countered it.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed as she accidentally  
dropped Cyborg and saved BB.

Starfire saved Cyborg and flung him at Mumbo knocking  
him into a building.

"You've been a wonderful crowd. Good night everybody.  
Abracadabra!" In a puff of smoke Mumbo disappeared and  
escaped.

"Dude, it's like he was three steps ahead of us." Said  
BB.

"He wont get away next time!" Robin exclaimed so  
serious that nobody said a word until they got back to  
the tower.


	4. Déjà vu

Chapter 4:Déjà vu 

At dinner the Titans had some chicken with a little bit of blue fungus on it.

"Raven are you feeling ok?" asked BB feeling a little weird with Raven staring at him with a little smile on her face.

"Mmmm, hmmm!" Raven replied half daydreaming half in reality.

"You sure your all right?" Robin asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Raven assured him getting back into reality.

"Hey Cy you up for a game after dinner?" BB asked ignoring Raven's stare.

"Your on!" Cyborg said accepting his challenge.

For the rest of the night Raven couldn't stop staring at BB so she followed him till he went to bed. When BB got to his bedroom door Raven stopped him and spun him so he faced her.

"Beast Boy, um this is kindda hard to say but could you, um meet me in my room tomorrow after breakfast and not tell anyone about it?" Raven asked shyly.

"Ok but what for?" BB answered.

"You'll see." She said mysteriously.

The next day at breakfast the Titans were having pancakes made by Robin. BB so anxious to see why Raven wanted him to meet her in her room gobbled his pancakes up fast. Raven did the same but not as fast. As the two ate they stared at each other.

"Done! Got to go, bye!" BB and Raven said in unison and rushing out of the room.

"BB there's something I've been meaning to tell you" Raven said walking to her room holding BB's hand.

"Um, and what's that?" BB asked.

"I love you." Raven replied shyly.

"Lets go this way," said BB as he and Raven turned the corner.

"Um, I kinda sorta love you too Ray." BB said as they stopped in front of Raven's door.

"Come on in I've got a surprise for you inside." Raven said tugging his hand inside.


	5. The Surprise

Chapter 5:The Surprise 

Inside Raven's room BB sat on her bed as told from Raven.

"OK, now closed your eyes for your surprise and brace yourself." Raven instructed.

"OK, my eyes are closed but why do I have to brace…." BB started to reply until Raven stopped him with a kiss. BB didn't see what _that_ coming, but instead of stopping her he just wrapped his arms around her and they started to make out!

"CRASH!" Raven's powers accidentally knocked over one of her antics and Starfire rushed over and knocked on Raven's door.

"Raven are you OK? I heard a crash!" Starfire asked through the door.

"Hide, I'll get that." Raven whispered to BB as he turned into a fly and hid on a wall.

"Raven is someone else in there with you?" Starfire asked as Raven answered the door.

"No one is in her but me and I bumped into something and it crashed that's all." Raven answered a little nervously.

"OK, if you say so." Starfire said walking away.

"That was close you better go I'll see you at lunch OK?" Raven whispered to BB as he morphed back into a human.

"OK." He whispered back and tiptoed out and to his room.

When BB got to his room he found a package on his bed.

"This is weird. First Ray can stop staring at me then we made out and now a package? Why is Ray acting this way? Think, think. I think she started acting like this when we came back from fighting Mumbo. MUMBO that smoke he must have hypnotized her with that smoke! Well I should at least open Ray's package before telling her about what I figured out." BB explained as he opened the package.

"What is this perfume and why is it pink? It smells pretty good. I guess I'll put it under my bed for now." Beast Boy said smelling the perfume.

"What was I just saying? Oh well, I'm going to see Ray" BB said to himself.

BB couldn't find Ray till lunch, were he found all the other Titans at the table.


	6. Mumbo’s Plan

Chapter 6:Mumbo's Plan 

At lunch BB sat next to Raven and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other while they ate.

"Hey BB rematch after lunch?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy trying to get BB's attention off Raven.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks maybe later Cy I have to do something after lunch." BB said still staring at Raven. Just then the alarm went off throughout the tower making all the Titans jump out of their seats and listened to Robin for the news.

"It's Mumbo again." Robin said as he turned to the rest of the Titans.

At the same bank 

"I see you've restocked since my last visit." Mumbo said using his spell to steel more money from the bank.

"So you've decided to return to the seen of the crime?" Robin said with a smirk on his face. His smirk turned into a serious face. 'Titans go!" he yelled.

"BB come on lets go!" Cyborg called.

"Raven what is the matter? You must fight." Starfire asked.

"Huh?" Raven and BB answered simultaneously.

"FIGHT!" Starfire and Cyborg yelled together.

"Titans I thought you were smarter than that." Mumbo said countered Robin's disks.

"What are you talking about Mumbo?" Robin yelled in confusion.

"My plan isn't to just steel money. It also involves some of you." Mumbo said.

"Raven." Starfire said softly.

"BB." Cyborg said as softly as Starfire.

"Well I guess I be on my way. With the antidote." Mumbo said. He started to laugh then disappeared.

"He got away again." Robin said gritting his teeth with anger.


	7. An Antidote?

**Chapter 7: An Antidote?**

Back at the tower the Titans tried to figure out Mumbo's whole plan.

"Mumbo said he had the antidote so that means there is a cure. Maybe we can make a copy of the antidote." Cyborg said to the rest of the Titans.

"Then we must make the cure. Raven is acting stranger every second." Starfire said in panic for her friend.

"To cure Ray and BB we've got to find the source of the spell." Cyborg answered Starfire.

"But Raven got hypnotized by a special smoke." Starfire said.

"But Beast Boy didn't so there must be something else Mumbo used." Robin said still thinking hard.

"Beast Boy must have been the one in Raven's room when I heard that crash today." Starfire said with a gasp.

"Lets go search Raven's room. Lets go Titans." Robin ordered.

At Raven's room the three of them (raven and bb are in the game room watching a romance movie) search all over! Nothing!

"Well there's only one more place to look." Robin said.

"BB's room." Cyborg answered.

"What is this?" Starfire asked.

"It looks like a package and it seems it was from Raven." Robin answered.

"It's perfume." Cyborg said opening and looking inside the package.

"What is this perfume?" Starfire asked.

"It's something a girl uses if she wants to smell better." Robin answered.

"Wait there's a hair in it." Cyborg claimed with him magnifying glass out.

"It's Raven's hair. That's not perfume it's a potion!" Starfire gasped.

"Mumbo!" Robin claimed.

To Be Continued 


End file.
